


All I need [DreamNotFound]

by AutumnsEscape



Category: DreamSMP, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gay, GayNotfound, George - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, MalexMale, Roadtrip, Romance, ShortChapters, bxb - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, gogy, mcyt - Freeform, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsEscape/pseuds/AutumnsEscape
Summary: After years he's finally decided to come to America. All to meet his best friend for the first time. Despite their flirting and their mischievous glances, they were nothing more than friends, both of them knew this from the start.  What they had decided was for George to stay with Dream, but a surprise road trip has them spending forty-eight hours together in one car.This is for fun and in no way shape or form FORCING these YouTubers to be together. If they ever disclose that they are uncomfortable with Fanfictons this story will be deleted.  Please be respectful of these beautiful humans, thank you.  (No smut, NSFW, etc.)
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	1. I can Only Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is preparing for America, excited to finally meet his best friend.

I was gone tomorrow. Leaving England for a two-week trip to America with my best friend. I was nervous, to finally see Dream without looking through a screen. To not just see random blurry pictures of his face he's sent me or weird pictures of his feet. It was going to be him. Real-life, real Dream. And I was ecstatic. 

I laid in bed, my arms folded on my stomach. My heart was racing, and I was too tired to even imagine sleeping. Even though I had a five am flight in the morning my body refused to close its eyes. My body was wide awake, thinking of the flight, boarding, exiting, and finally seeing Dream's face. Probably smiling that stupid grin you could hear when he was laughing, or flirting. I could only imagine the excitement he was feeling, the way he felt about me coming there to meet him. Was he as excited as I was? Could he barely even think of anything else without his mind slipping to me? I pulled out my phone and opened discord. Maybe he was online?

Me: Hey Dream, can't sleep. Too excited :]

I waited for him to respond, but it felt like ages. But my face lit up when I saw his response. 

Dream: Hey George, sorry I'm brainstorming. I'm stoked too, I cant wait to see you too...

Me: What are you brainstorming?? 

Dream: Something for the next video. I was thinking of something we could do for a plugin, but I'm having no luck.

Me: Have you thought any more about the one we talked about over a call yesterday? I thought that one was pretty cool. 

Dream: Yeah, but you came up with that. I didn't want to steal your ideas. I need something for my channel... :/

Me: You know I don't really mind. We could also do it on the team channel. 

Dream: Maybe. Crap got to go, Patches got into her treats again. Try to sleep, George. Love you ;p

George: Pfft, Bye. 

My face was warm, that was undeniable. He always had to pull that on me, teasing me with I love yous. I would say it back if he didn't make me feel like it was some joke. But that didn't wipe away the giddy smile on my face. I could only imagine if he was smiling too. Just a few more hours, then I would be on the plane and I would know for sure. 

...

My eyes were droopy when I got off the plane. It was obviously early when I got there, and Dream had the same tired eyes that I did. But when he spotted me, his face lit up. 

"George!" His voice was rougher than usual. I couldn't tell if it was just his morning voice or if the mic just picked it up differently. Weirdly enough, I liked it. 

"Dream!" I ran to him, stopping just about a foot away. Dream didn't hesitate, he scooped me into a hug. Wrapping his arms around me, causing me to drop my luggage. Dream had to fold himself to hug me, he was laughing, squeezing me tighter by the second. "We really should have planned for a later flight. I'm exhausted." Dream just laughed. 

"Probably. Oh also," Dream pulled away from me, grabbing one of my suitcases. "Sapnap will be joining us for a few days. He has to leave though, he has finals." 

"He's such a baby, " I said, grinning. 

"He's not here. he cants hear your terrible jokes when you try to make fun of him. " 

"I'm hilarious shut up." I giggled, shaking my head and grabbing the bag that Dream hadn't taken yet. He led me to his car. 

His car wasn't too exciting. It screamed Dream, though. He had an air-freshener that was ocean scented, and a backpack in the passenger seat. A blanket was in the back seat, something that was honestly a smart precaution. There was a metal water bottle on the floor and a Dream Blob key chain hanging from the rearview mirror. 

"Here I'll take your bags, start the car for me?" I nodded, I got into the passenger side door and leaned over, and turned the key in the ignition. The chilly morning air was wiped away when I turned on the heat slightly. Dream slipped into the driver's seat. 

"So I vote we go to your place, take a power nap, and then you can show me around a bit?" 

"Sounds perfect. Sapnap is going to be here tomorrow, so hopefully, you two get along..." Dream chuckled. 

"That's wishful thinking Dream." I chuckled, we were on the road before I knew it. And no matter how much I tried to keep myself from doing it, my eyes kept stealing glances from him. His eyes were green apple green, and they were so vibrant against his skin. Freckles dusted his cheeks, and his nose was pointed at the end. His jaw was sharp, and he looked so peaceful while staring at the road. His eyes were at rest, and his head was tilted upward to avoid the sun. 

"George...." I snapped away and looked at him, he glanced away from the road for a quick second. "I'm really happy you're here." He went back to the road. I glanced out my window, just so he couldn't catch my smile. 

"You have no idea how excited I am to be here too." 

Dream's house was simple. He had a few rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom, an office, and a kitchen. The moment you walked in was the Kitchen and the island. It was tiny and perfect for someone like dream. The wall was open and you could walk straight into the living room. He had a three-person couch and a small coffee table. 

"It's nice," I smiled, I watched as Patches was curled up into her bed underneath the coffee table. "She looks like she is full from those treats..." I laughed. 

"She got into the entire bag. I had them sitting up and she knocked them over. She clawed and chewed through the bag until she got to the treats. She ate the entire bag. " 

"Ah, so you didn't get to her in time last night, huh?"

"No, probably because some British boy was distracting me." 

"Hey, not my fault you are distracted easily." 

"Only by you..." He cooed softly, before laughing and taking my bags. I stood there shocked for a moment. His words flustering me. 

"haha funny." 

"Come on. You can keep your bags in my room..." 

XXX

Hellow! I hope you like my new fanfic. It has been ages since I've done fanfiction but I've been wanting to write this since I read some DNF stories. I hope you enjoy it. Chapters are short, and all of my fanfics are typically about 15K-20K words for the full story. So only expect about 14-15 chapters. Comments are greatly appreciated. Also! Dream will be referred to as Dream during the ENTIRE fanfic, I dont want to call him by his name if he's not comfortable. Same with Sippy Cup. Even if they don't care, it's a respect thing for me personally.


	2. Shopping Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George head to the store to grab a few things that are needed.

I had gotten a five-hour nap by the time I had woken up. The couch was comfortable, and I was just short enough that I only had to bend my knees a little when I slept. I sat on my phone until Dream quietly exited his room.

"Oh, I thought you were still sleeping." His hair was a mop on his head, and his tired eyes from before were gone and now replaced with a lively expression.

"No, I was just waiting until you woke up. Did you sleep okay?" I asked him, sitting up and running through my hair, I was guessing that it was a mess itself.

"I slept perfect, I'm not the one that is away from home. Was the couch comfortable?"

"Yeah it was great," I lied. Smiling at him, I stood up and started to fold up my blanket. Placing it on the back of the couch for later tonight.

"So want something to eat? We can cook here or we can go out? Whichever you prefer..." Dream shrugged while asking the question, he grabbed my pillow and placed it on the corner chair. Then he plopped on the couch and thought for a moment.

"Well, I mean I don't really mind either way. Do you have food here?" His eyes went wide as if he'd forgotten something. He facepalmed.

"I knew I was forgetting something! I completely forgot to go shopping before you came." He pinched the bridge of his nose, laughing. "Wanna go shopping? That way you can pick out somethings that you want to have here too. Also if there is any personal stuff you wanna grab. I know personally, I hate packing shampoos for a plane ride, its always a hassle."

"Actually, yeah. I was going to ask you about that. Shopping is a great plan." I smiled at him, he returned it with a crooked smile of his own. "But go brush your hair, you look like a psychopath." He wheezed and nodded.

"Okay, okay. Let me go get ready. You have a toothbrush?"

"That I do indeed have."

His bathroom had two sinks and you could tell which side he favored. On the one closest to the door was a hair brush, toothpaste, handsoap, a cup with three toothbrushes, he had a few other loose items laid out in a disarray of a collection. "Three toothbrushes?" I asked, eyeing them, what I guessed was green for Dream, blue, and black.

"Me, you, and Sapnap. I grabbed extra just in case. It never hurts to have a fresh one." He smiled at me.

"Do you really care about dental hygiene, and like nothing else? Why did you prepare only toothbrushes?'

"Look don't question me! I was getting myself a new one and I saw a three pack with all of these colors. I took it as a sign! So I bought the three pack!! I laughed, taking out the blue one I assumed was for me.

"Would it make you feel good if I used it?" I asked, putting the toothpaste on the bristles.

"It would make me feel fabulous actually." Dream said, a mouth full of toothpaste, I couldn't hold back the giggle. Then he wheezed, nearly choking on his spit.

...

The store was empty, and we were free to roam wherever we wanted without other people getting in our way. Dream pushed the cart, while I veered off and picked from the shelves. I came back to him with a handful of chip bags.

"I'm weak, I'm sorry." I pursed my lips, Dream just wheezed.

"Just put it in the cart. Make it up to me by going to get me Sour Cream and onion chips."

"Already had you in mind my friend..." I pointed to a bag in the cart, Dream just grinned.

"What are you thinking for dinner?" I pondered for a moment.

"Chicken Nuggets and Macaroni. I'm three at heart."

"Great. Easy and simple. Go get bread crumbs and I'll get chicken, cool?"

"Perfect." I came back to see Dream admiring flowers near the checkout. I smiled, was he enjoying them? Maybe I could come back and get them for him sometime, I know he would find that enjoyable. Probably wheeze like there was no tomorrow. Then he noticed me, he jumped a little smiling and scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry," He said, his cheeks dusting with pink. The color was one of the only colors I could see, A bright vibrant blue. A type of shade that I hadn't seen before, it was beautiful.

"Do you like them?" I asked, giggling.

"I guess you could say that. They reminded me of someone." I nodded. Throwing the box of bread crumbs in the cart.

"Buy them if they make you happy." I shrug.

"No, no. It's okay. Come on, let's check out."

...

"Get in the cart George."

"I'm not getting in the cart," I said as we left the store. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at me.

"Get. In. The. Cart." He narrowed his eyes onto me, I widened my own eyes, before caving.

"Okay okay, Jesus." I climbed into the cart, pushing away some of the groceries. Dream smiled, one of those big wide smiles that made my heart sink. It made me want to do anything to make him smile like that again. Dream pushed off with his foot and we went rolling. He gripped the handle and leaned forward to avoid flipping backward. He was over me, as I had my back to him completely flesh with the back wall of the cart. He was laughing and I could barely hear the sweet noise over my screaming. I laced my fingers through the gaps of the cart and held on for dear life.

"Oh my God Dream!" I screamed and he laughed harder, barely even able to breathe. I could feel the wind on my face and while I was screaming, Dream was closing his eyes and taking in the moment. "Now is not the time to be Majestic! You're the one in charge of making sure we don't crash you, idiot!" He laughed harder, "Stop laughing!!" He brought us to a stop when we got to his car. He held out his hand for me to take, offering to help me out. I took it, his face was red from the chilly Florida night air, and added with the wind that was on our face, I didn't question his red-tipped nose.

"I hate you so much." I said, he nudged me.

"You loved it, and you love me."

He was right though, it was exhilarating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to give this some love if you liked it! I love you all, thank you for reading. I hope I was your escape from life today if you needed it!


	3. I Could Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George fix dinner.

I had almost eight bags on one arm when we got home, we had made it our mission to only have one trip. We both stumbled through the door, laughing from our conversation in the car.

"There is no way I would do that? I would much rather be a stripper than an accountant." Dream said dropping his bags on the island.

"What? Why on earth would you choose that?" I asked, doing the same as he did.

"Because at least I would have more adventures as a stripper! Being an accountant is just being... An accountant." I was laughing so hard my face was turning red. "Plus it's really good money, George. Like, really good money!" I couldn't help it, I could hardly breathe at this point. I doubled over laughing, this man's mind was something else.

"You're like a different breed or something Dream I swear!"

"You'd support me, right? I'd give you free shows...." Dream sung, getting closer to me. My face went crimson.

"Oh My God, you're terrible." I shoved him. "Leave the bread crumbs out. We can start stuff for dinner now." I walked over to his sink and washed my hands, Dream bumped me out of the way with his hip so he could do the same. "Stop, Dream," I whined, I got water all over my shirt because of him.

"Oh, it'll dry, be quiet." He laughed, I dried my hands with a towel and cracked an egg into a bowl. Whisking it quickly with a fork. "I'll start cutting the chicken." He said, I nodded, pouring the seasoned crumbs onto a plate. I glanced over at Dream, he was focused as he carefully sliced the chicken. He didn't look away from the plate. Strands of hair were covering his eyes.

I had a plan. I ran to the bathroom and opened one of Dream's bathroom drawers. I had seen him open the same one this morning, so I knew there was nothing personal in it. I knew that his sister had stayed over at his place quite often. It was regular for them to have sleepovers since he wasn't at home anymore. I grabbed one of her headbands from it and examined it. Bright lime green, perfect for Dream. I walked back out to the kitchen and showed him what I had found for him.

"Oh godddd," he was smiling, I walked over to him and slid it back on his head. All of the hair that was in his face was held in place under the band. I smiled.

"Cute," I let that comment slip, I panicked for a moment but when I saw him smile I didn't care. It was that smile again. The one that made me feel giddy inside.

"Thanks," He said slyly. My hands were still on his head, cupping his face up by his ears. I pulled away from him quickly. Now I had to rewash my hands. "You're cute too," he said from behind me. I couldn't see his face, and he couldn't see mine either. He couldn't see the way I had subconsciously chew my lip and bite back a smile. I was sure he was on the verge of wheezing, laughing at the fact that it was so easy to tease me. But when I turned around and saw him, he had a calm collected face. His eyes were soft and genuine.

"Thank you." I smiled.

...

"This is actually amazing," Dream said from across the table. I smiled.

"I know right? I'm a genius,"

"You really are. It's been ages since I've had chicken nuggets. And homemade food is so much better than driving through McDonald's."

"Of course it is. Especially when it's made by yours truly." I put a hand on my chest.

"Hey look, I helped." Dream said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I had to fix every mistake you made. Who tries to put the chicken in the oven without breading it? I swear, a man can hold a world record but doesn't have any common sense..." I said shaking my head. When I looked up from my plate he looked almost offended.

"Woah, rude. Can't believe you would ever speak to me like that..." He joked, I eyed my glass of water. Thinking for a moment. I picked it up and looked at it. Before throwing the water across the table and into Dream's face. His eyes went wide as he stared at the now empty glass in my hand. He swiftly did the same to me, before getting up and running to the kitchen. I ran after him to see what he was planning. He had the sink hose ready, and the tap water on. He pressed the button and water was everywhere on me. My clothes were drenched. I fought him for it. Trying to take the hose away from him. Water was splashing everywhere, and I knew that he had to be soaked too. We both fell to the ground. The hose was hanging over the counter still spraying both of us as we laid on our backs. Was the button stuck? It was only supposed to stay on if you were holding down the button.

"Oh, God!" I yelled laughing, shielding my face. Dream shot up and turned it off, so the water wasn't directly on me.

"Don't start things you can't finish Gogy." I laughed at the name, it was always weird when someone other than a fan called me that.

"Shut up, you had an advantage."

"How was that an advantage? I just thought of it before you did. That's just me being smart," I mocked him, mimicking his words as he spoke. 

"Ugh, I'm going to get dry clothes," I said, smiling back at him. "You can start cleaning up by the way. Payback for nearly messing up our meal." He stuck his tongue out at me. This trip was already going great. I was loving it here and we were barely even a day in. He was even more playful than he was on stream. I wondered if that was going to change when Sapnap got here. Probably not. He knows how Dream is, and it was nothing new for him to be this way. What was odd was that I was going further into it as each moment passed. I was getting flirtier and more playful each time that he did it to me. I wondered if I was going to change when Sapnap got here. Geez, I could only hope not.


	4. Dreaming Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this work on Wattpad too, feel free to read it there if you find it easier to navigate. 
> 
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/249459096-all-i-need-dreamnotfound

Dream said it was fine if I stole a hoodie from his closet if I wanted. I had completely forgotten to bring my own. I stepped into his room to change and eyed his closet carefully, that's where he had said it was. I opened the closet door, his signature green hoodie hung up clumsily, barely hanging onto the hanger. I reached for it but pulled back. My stomach ached at that, I wanted to take it. To slip it over me and wrap it around myself but I stopped myself. That was weird. Weird for me to even think something like that, it wasn't fair to Dream for me to think of it like that. Instead, I slipped on my own shirt and walked out the door. I would go and buy my own hoodie in the next few days.

When I got back to the kitchen Dream was nearly finished cleaning up. He was gracefully placing the dishes in the sink and putting leftovers in containers. Probably to snack on later if we wanted. He grabbed the sponge from its holder and turned on the warm water, softly humming to himself he scrubbed the dishes. He didn't notice when I walked in so I grabbed a towel and hopped onto the counter next to him. Swinging my legs a little as I waited for him to hand me the clean dishes. He made eye contact with me, a little surprised at my actions but then chuckled and handed me the first plate. We sat in silence, as I listened to him sing the most absurd songs, songs that I never would have thought to be sung so sweetly but he made it work. His gentle tone somehow complimented the demented lyrics. Just when I begged inside my head for it to never end, I realized he hadn't given me any more dishes and I heard the soft creak of the faucet handle turning off.

"Sapnap is going to be here early tomorrow. We can either stay up all night or get a good night's sleep?" Dream asked, looking up at me. This is the first time I've been able to look down at him. I could see his face perfectly, he was even more attractive when you had the full view.

"I think we both know the answer to that question," I said hopping off the counter.

...

"Oh Dreaaam!" I said we were just hanging out in the SMP with Bad and Quackity. Me and him somehow got into a massive game of Hide and seek in the world. I was this round's seeker. Dream was hidden in the makeshift Denny's that he and Quackity had created not too long ago. "I know you're there..." He had dug down and into the same hole, he was going into during that passed stream. I broke the block of grass and saw his green head.

"Damn! I thought that was a good spot!" He cursed, laughing softly.

"I was bound to find you at some point, I mean the border was small." We had decided that we had to stay in a certain block radius to keep it fair.

"Ugh, have you found everyone yet?"

"Yeah, Bad and Quackity are waiting," I laughed, Quackity had always found the weirdest ways to entertain his stream.

We made our way back to the starting point and met up with the other two. When Quackity got there he had just started reading a dono.

"'George's mic sounds worse than usual. And it sounds like he and Dream are in the same room.' Oh Is that true Dream?" Quackity knew it was true, he had heard all about our plan when all of us were talking about it on discord. Dream and I laughed, giving in. We weren't going to tell them unless they had noticed. And we knew they were bound to at some point.

"Yes, it is," He laughed, "He's staying here in America for a little while. He's just been hanging out here." Dream said I knew why he had said that. We didn't mind feeding the shippers, but telling them we were staying together wasn't a good idea.

"Oh God, the chat is flipping out," Quackity said, laughing as we pulled out the stream to see for ourselves. He was right, they were going crazy. Dream and I were dying of laughter.

It was nearly midnight by the time that his stream was over. Five more hours and we would be getting Sapnap. I was excited but for some reason, I had nervous butterflies in my stomach. "I'm gonna work on this plugin, you can go out there if you want. You don't have to stay in here," I looked over at him, and smiled.

"Nah, I can stay in here for a while. But that was a long stream and now my back hurts from sitting upright for so long," I laughed, cracking my back as I stretched. I eyed his bed for a moment, it looked so much comfier than the couch.

"You can lay down if you want," He said, noticing my glance.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean as long as you feel like you're clean enough. I don't want you in my bed if you feel gross yourself." He laughed, almost joking. But I knew he was serious about it. I didn't like getting into my bed dirty either.

"I'll go shower, I want to anyway. How long do you think that plugin will take?"

"Quite a while, I haven't even started yet," He chuckled.

...

I was drying my hair when I walked into his room. I had sweatpants and a white T-shirt on. He told me I could throw my towel into the hamper by his bed, which I did. I threw myself onto his bed, it smelled so clean. It was soft and comfy and smelled like him. Weirdly, he always smelled like Lavender Laundry Detergent. My eyes were closing, feeling heavy until I heard Dream call my name.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice groggy, I didn't want to fall asleep in his bed, but I didn't want to get up either.

"Could you take a look at this? You're way better at this than I am," I chuckled getting up and walked over to him. Looking over his shoulder and skimming the screen.

"Right there, you got the numbers wrong." Dream looked up at me, staring into my eyes. Studying my face. Then he pulled me in, and I let him. He was soft and smelled like his bedsheets. He pulled me into his lap and I melted at his touch.

My eyes shot open, and I glanced around the darkroom. I was in bed, and I could see Dream's clock on his bedside. He was next to me and must have gotten into bed. It was three o'clock in the morning. That dream. What was that? Had I never left the bed? He didn't ask for my help? It all felt so real, he felt so real.

It was just a dream. Nothing more than my mind scrambling around weird thoughts and ideas and putting them into weird arrangements in my head. My mind playing some sick joke on me. I glanced at Dream again and watched his body rise and fall with his breaths. He was on his side, he wasn't even in the same clothes that he was in my dream. Another indication that none of it was real. I nearly laughed out loud.

Kissing Dream.

I shouldn't have even had that in my head.

I've never had that in my head before.

Kissing Dream.

Never. I scoffed.


	5. SappyNappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Sapnap Joins the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, my laptop keeps autocorrecting Sapnap to 'Subpoena'.

I was still up when Dream's alarm finally went off. He stirred awake while I faked a yawn and looked over at Dream. He turned towards me and smiled.

"G'morning," He said, his eyes barely open. I tried to hold back my smile, but failed and smiled back.

"Good morning," I responded.

"Did you sleep okay?" I nodded.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep here, sorry. What time did you finally go to sleep?" Dream yawned.

"One, maybe two. You practically fell asleep the moment your head hit my pillow," Dream laughed. "You stole my side of the bed. Does it smell like me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Weirdly enough yes it does," I said joking back. I pulled the comforter further up to my face and snuggled into it. Dream wheezed, his voice rough and hoarse like it was that morning when he picked me up. I guess it was his morning voice, it was nearly enchanting.

"What time is it?" Dream asked. I glanced behind me at his bedside clock. The red letters read four-thirty.

"Four-thirty. We should get going." I said, stifling a yawn. I threw the covers away from me and got up. Stretching my arms up and over my head. I could feel my shirt rise a little as I did so, exposing my abdomen for just a second.

"You can stay here if you'd like. Catch up on some sleep." Dream offered, looking up at me from the bed.

"I don't want to be living it up napping on the couch while you have to deal with Sapnap. It's fine."

"I mean in here. I know how much my couch sucks. You don't have to act like it's comfortable." Dream laughed sitting up from bed, he ran a hand through his hair. My face went warm.

"No, I couldn't do that. It's fine, it seems unfair." Dream walked over to me and studied my face for a moment before grinning. He lifted me at the bend of my knees and supported me at my back with his other hand. He threw me onto the bed laughing. He had done that so easily it shocked me.

"Sleep. I'll be back in a while." He walked out of the room, shutting the door softly when he left. I desperately wanted to get up and meet him at the door. To tell him that I should come with and that it wasn't a big deal. But my body refused. Instead, my eyes fluttered closed and the scent of him from his bedsheets overtook me. I couldn't help but fall asleep instantly.

A few times I had sworn that I heard the door open a couple of hours later. But I brushed it off and thought nothing of it. Probably Dream getting his phone or Sapnap stalking me. It was nearly noon by the time I finally woke up again. I slipped out into the living room to see Sap and Dream chatting at the dinner table.

"Just don't think too far into it, people's minds make them think weird things." I heard Sapnap say softly. I didn't think anything of it and walked into the kitchen, both of them staring at me. Sapnap got up and greeted me with a hug.

"George! Morning sleeping beauty!" he patted my shoulder and gave me a smile. His smile was always contagious to me, something I never understood as to why. But it never made me feel the same as when I saw Dream's smile. Especially when it was a genuine one. But Sapnap's smile had a wonderful effect too. I could never tell if he was genuine, he was always too good at the fake ones.

"Hello SnapMap," George mocked.

"I hate you," He chuckled, going back to his seat at the kitchen table. "By the way, I already told Dream, I have to leave tomorrow night. I have finals coming up and I really don't want to fail," Sapnap was in college, he had been for the past two years now. Neither Dream nor I wanted him to fail, so of course, we understood.

I sat down at Dream's four-person table.

"Oh, George! Look at this awesome photo I took today!" Sapnap pulled out his phone to show me, I was expecting some awesome photo of the sun or clouds or something. But what I saw was different.

"Is that me?" I asked nervously laughing.

"Yup! You were on your tummy and hugging the pillow you were laying on. You were like snuggling super far into it! It was so cute!" Sapnap said, in some variation of a baby voice. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge, there was a plate with my name on it. Dreams voice filled the room.

"Oh yeah we had breakfast, we saved a plate for you," I nodded, smiling at the thought.

"It was Dream's idea to be nice and give you leftovers, he's obsessed with you." Sapnap said without even looking at his phone.

"Yeah I know," I laughed, Dream just scoffed and I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right, it's more like the other way around." Dream said sitting up and walking over to the sink. He placed his glass into it.

"Please-" I said looking over at him, his eyes were tired and he had bags under them. "You look exhausted," I said, peeling back the foil on the plate.

"Gee, thanks." I cocked my head to the side and gave him a 'really' look.

"You got like three hours of sleep. Go lay down, I mean this in the best way but you look terrible." he laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fine, goodnight guys," He sighed walking into his bedroom.

"Hey, Sapnappy?" He looked up at me, completely turning away from whatever social media app he was scrolling through. "I feel like we should do something for him. You know? For letting us stay here?" Sapnap's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, we should!" He said getting up from the table.

"We should...." I looked around his house, it's been a mess for the past day. I knew it looked nothing like that when I arrived. "Clean up?"

"I don't know, can't some people take offense from that?" Sapnap said, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah but when I got here it looked so much cleaner, I think he's just been distracted since we got here. It wouldn't be offensive, right?" Sapnap thought for a moment.

"Okay, yeah! We can do that..."

"Okay, we can clean, then I can run you to the store if you need it." Sapnap raised an eyebrow.

"You can take me?"

"Okay, I can't drive and I wouldn't feel comfortable taking Dream's keys anyway. We can call an uber." I laughed walking over to the sink and squatting down. I opened up the cupboards and pulled out cleaning supplies. "You start in the living room and I'll start in here," Sapnap nodded with determination in his eyes.

...

Sapnap and I walked through the store. He got a few snacks and hygiene items he wanted and then we headed towards checkout. I caught a glimpse of the bouquets of flowers all along an aisle.

"Hey give me a second." Sapnap nodded and I walked over to them. I found those same light blue ones he was eyeing the other day. I smiled and grabbed them, bringing them over to the cashier. Sapnap eyed me curiously but brushed off his question and didn't ask me about it.

When we got back, I peeked into Dream's room. He was still sleeping soundly, and he looked like he wasn't going to be up for another few hours. Quickly I cut the stems of the flowers and put them in a vase full of water. Making sure Patches wasn't in there to knock it over when I placed them on his bedside table. I smiled, he was in the spot that I was in earlier. A small smile on his face as he slept. I eyed the note before placing it down. I wasn't ever good at the sappy stuff in person, but I could make someone burst into tears over words.

'Thank you for everything, Dream. We love you more than you know :] Thank you for putting up with us. You make us smile and laugh when we need it and somehow always make us feel better. You're my best friend, I love you.'


	6. Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night with Sapnap

Dream looked giddy when he finally woke up around three pm. He looked happy and well-rested. I offered him a smile when he walked into the kitchen, he happily returned the gesture. He took a double-take, looking around his kitchen, I gave him a wide grin.

"You straightened up for me? That's really sweet..." He said walking closer to me, Sapnap was laying on the couch while I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

"I thought it was a nice thank you, you're not mad right?" I asked, drying my hands after washing them.

"Mad? Of course not," When he hugged me I was a little taken back, but I wrapped my arms around him as he did so to me. "Thank you for the flowers too," I couldn't hold back the grin, I was glad he enjoyed them.

"Okay, okay, get off," I laughed pushing him away from me. He laughed too, "be quite the baby is sleeping,"

"I can hear you, you stupid bitch," Sapnap said groggily from the living room. Dream and I died in a fit of laughter. We both went silent when Dream's phone rang.

"Hey give me a second it's my mom," I nodded and he went to the other side of the room, I could barely even hear his whisper. I blocked him out, not wanting to catch anything from his conversation. I turned back to the sink and minded my own business.

Then I heard the sound of his phone falling onto the tile floor. I whipped around, studying him. His back was turned from me and he had a hand up to his mouth. His shoulders shaking.

"Dream? Is everything okay?" I walked over to him slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, he stood there, eyes wide. "Dream, talk to me..." Sapnap emerged from the living room, a worried look on his face.

"I uhm..." he sniffled, I just noticed the tears running down his face. "My cousin got into an accident. They don't know if he's going to make it. He's been in Iowa for work for the past few months and he got run off the road and I-" I reached for him, not sure how to respond. But before I could do anything he was already crying on Sapnap's shoulder, nuzzled into the shorter boy's neck. "He's like my best friend and I want to see him. I'm so sorry guys."

"Dream there isn't anything to be sorry about," I said, I wanted to reach for him. To comfort him, but it felt wrong.

"I think I'm going to drive up there tomorrow. George, I am so sorry I know that I was supposed to spend this time with you. You're welcome to go home if you'd like, I know that I wouldn't want to stay here all alone if I were you-"

"Dream I'm not going anywhere. I am not going to let you do this alone," He nodded, eyes falling from his eyes he was sobbing harshly. "Besides, I already bought my ticket for two weeks from now. No way I'm buying another one," I joked, he choked out a laugh. He bit back tears and finally, I joined their hug. I ran a hand through Dream's hair, he practically purred at the gesture. I noted in my mind that he loved head massages. "I'm not leaving you Dream. We'll head out tomorrow..." I rested my chin on his shoulder and I could feel him nod in response.

...

I had brought Dream back to his bed, he said he wanted to be alone for a while so we let him. Me and Sapnap were sitting on the couch blocking out some show that was on the T.V. we were both too worried to pay attention.

"Think he'll be okay?" Sapnap asked. I took a deep breath.

"I think he'll try to make it look like he's okay. But I know that he's taking this hard, that's why I'm going with him."

"He's always been like that. It's like he's wearing a mask or something, constantly hiding his emotions with a smile." Sapnap sighed. "He's always so consumed with helping us or his fans he never takes any time for himself. I wish he would. He deserves it." I nodded, fiddling with my fingers. I checked the clock. Nearly eleven now. I sat up, sighing again.

"You can take the couch, I'll sleep on the floor." Sapnap tried to argue but I shushed him. "Dream has some extra blankets in his bedroom. I'm going to go get them for me to use." He nodded and grabbed the blanket I had put on the back of the couch for himself. I crept into his bedroom and picked up two of the folded blankets at the end of his bed. I heard rustling and was met with a tired Dream sitting up in bed.

"What're you doing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Getting blankets for me to use. Go back to sleep," I said softly.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor?" He asked, I nodded.

"You can just sleep in here. You did it last night. It'll just be like a sleepover..." I sucked in my breath.

"If you want me to I will. But if you'd rather be alone then I don't mind..." He looked away from me, looking over at his PC.

"Honestly, I would like the company..." He pursed his lips then looked back at me. Studying my face for an answer.

"Then in here, it is," I walked over to the other side of the bed and he lifted the blanket for me to crawl under. I snuggled deep into the blankets, letting that scent take over me again. Quickly I pulled out my phone and messaged Sapnap.

Me: He wanted me to sleep in here with him. Night Sippy Cup.

SippyCup: Simp

Me: Him or me??

SippyCup: Both of you. I'll probably be gone when you guys wake up. Give Dream a smooch for me.

Me: Pfft No thanks. Bye Sapnap.

SippyCup: Bye Gogy <3

I rolled over to face Dream. He was turned away from me, but when he felt me move he did too. His eyes were barely open but he smiled at me. His eyes were red obviously from crying. I reached over and cupped his face. Brushing hair away from his forehead, his eyes fluttered closed when I cupped his face. Brushing my thumb back and forth on his cheek. I thought of pulling away, but I didn't. I did that until I fell asleep as he did.


	7. McDonald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the road with the pair.

It was early morning when we got settled in the car. It was going to be forty-eight hours on the road. Something I hadn't really thought through. Two days with Dream. Alone. No escape if something went wrong. Sapnap wasn't here to take over if Dream was upset again. It was going to fall on me, I just hoped I was prepared.

"Music?" Dream asked softly. I nodded and he turned on some trending songs from Tiktok. Those types of songs that you knew the words to but had no idea the names. We both sung quietly as we drove on the empty road. I wanted to reach over and grab his hand to tell him that everything was fine. That his cousin would be okay. But I couldn't promise that.

"I'm really glad you're coming with, George. I really didn't know if I was going to be able to do this alone." He gave me a look and then turned back toward the road.

"I'm not sure if I'm the best companion. But I'll try, I'll be here for you as much as I can be." Dream nodded a weak nod. "I've never been good at this comforting thing. And being friends with you online, while being thousands of miles away I never really had to worry about it. But now, being here with you," I motioned my hands in odd ways. Not really sure of what I was doing myself. "I have to learn. And the past two days I have been learning. Just know I'm trying. And to be quite honest I don't know the boundaries. Which lines I can't cross." Dream grabbed my hand that was resting on the center council.

"You're my best friend. The boundaries should be pretty obvious. I've always been affectionate and I know that you're not like that. I know what you're comfortable with and what you're not. But for me? You don't really need to worry about that. If your crossing lines..." Dream chuckled "You'll be pretty sure you're crossing them," I scoffed and shook my head.

"If you're implying what I think you are. You are terrible." Dream laughed. Not one of those real laughs that make me feel giddy but it was close. He was getting there.

Dream made me feel happy, this overall light feeling when he looked at me when he hugged me. I wanted to return that, to make him feel the way I felt. That overwhelming hold he had on me, I wanted him to experience it too. I wanted to touch him, hold him, do those things that we did in my dream that night. But at the time I hadn't known what that feeling was. I tried to deny it, but every night I would imagine he was holding me. Every night I fell asleep to the thought of him. I told myself it was nothing, just my mind excited that I was here with him. My brain wanting to be more affectionate with him as a friend. I was wrong though. I was completely in love with him, I just hadn't known it yet.

I listened to the soft hum coming from Dream's lips as he sang softly to the music. I could listen to it for hours if I really wanted. Looking back, I probably should have taken that as a sign, that I wanted more. I needed more. But I couldn't at the time, that part of my heart I had blocked from myself. I tried to shut it out, that romantic aspect of my life was always on the back burner. Rarely touched, maybe every once in a while. Like when we would play spin the bottle with my friends. Or some girl would ask me to dance in high school. Wanting so desperately to be asked by someone else. I just didn't know who. Not a girl. That's not what I wanted. Not at all, but as I said before, I blocked that part of myself away from me. I never thought of it, but now it was starting to take hold of me. It was stronger, to the point where I couldn't block it out. I didn't want to. I wanted to accept it and make it a part of me. But I couldn't, maybe that's why I had denied it for so long. The fact that I was in love with my best friend was something that should be ignored. Something I shouldn't have wanted to pursue.

"George," Dream shook me awake. We were at some rest stop, I could hear the semis passing by. The world was around us, and despite the loud noises, I felt like it was just the two of us. "I'm taking a bathroom break, you coming in?" I did a little stretch and yawned, it was getting later now. That sucky part of the day was here, the sun was setting and it gave me a headache. I found it the worst, but it was a little better with Dream beside me. We walked inside the small building. Four different rooms, two men's bathrooms, and two women's. We both walked into separate bathrooms and did our business. I splashed a little water on my face and stared at the mirror. I looked terrible, I was tired and hungry and we had only been driving for a few hours. I hated road trips, I always had. I doubted, even with Dream, that this was going to be magical.

When I walked out of the bathroom Dream was waiting for me. "Hey, are you hungry?" He asked, as we walked out to the car.

"A little, you?" I asked.

"Starving. I vote we just go through McDonald's." My stomach did a flip, I couldn't tell if it was because I was hungry or dreading getting back in the car.

"Sounds good, are we going to stop for a little while tonight? I don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel..." Dream chuckled, putting on his seatbelt.

"We will. Too bad you can't take over, but SOMEONE doest have their license." I elbowed him and he let out a wheeze.

"Look I'm sorry, I never had a use for one." We drove down the highway. Until we saw signs with restaurants and different exits. We quickly pulled off onto an exit and pulled down to the McDonald's drive-through. Dream told the woman our orders and we pulled to the next window. We were back on the road right after that. They two of us sharing a twenty-piece nugget and a large fry. "Ew, what are you doing?" He asked, taking a quick look at me. The sun was set and the stars were beginning to take over the night sky.

"What?" I asked laughing, trying to figure out what the big deal was.

"Are dipping your nuggets into sweet and sour?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I am. It's better than barbeque."

"It is so not! You are like a different breed or something." He said, I shook my head. It was definitely the other way around. I reached for another, slightly brushing his hand as he did the same. He didnt seem to think anything of it, he just waited for me to grab mine and then reached for his. I turned away from him but could feel his burning stare as I looked out the window. I heard the song we were listening to turn off. "George, are you alright?" I turned to look back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate long car rides. I just feel a little uneasy too." I waved him off, I didnt want him to worry.

"I'm sure crappy McDonald's food didnt help either. Sorry, we have to eat crappy, I just want to get there as soon as possible."

"Dream it's fine. It's not like I need to be getting gourmet meals or something. Besides-" I cut myself off.

"What? Besides what?" Dream asked curiously.

"You're all I really need."


	8. I just Like to Hear His Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have their first night while on the road.

It was nearly three in the morning when we stopped for the night. Dream said we'd be back on the road by six. I couldn't sleep, but I knew that Dream was exhausted, so I pulled out my headphones and pulled up youtube. I clicked on some random video with Dream in it. Playing with Corpse and Sykkuno on Among us. I guess in the back of my mind I always thought it was weird that I thought of Dream as a comfort streamer. Thinking of your best friend like that was always strange to me, but a part of me could never drop it. Whenever I was down I was able to click and I could hear his laugh. It was like carrying a little piece of him whenever I needed it. I wondered if he had done the same with me? If he had typed my name into the search bar when he couldn't sleep. In the middle of the night when he really needed it. Probably not, I knew it was weird. It felt wrong to me, I am sure that he would feel the same about that. Yet here I was, unable to exit the video, even though he was right beside me sleeping soundly. I heard a sob. I paused my video and pulled out an earbud. I thought for a moment then rewound the video making sure it wasn't some weird background noise. It wasn't. I turned off my phone and wrapped my headphones around it.

"Dream?" I asked, reaching out my hand again. Barely touching his shoulder. "Dream?" I asked again, softer this time around. He choked back a sob and I cringed. Not with disgust but with pain. I could feel the hurt radiating off of him.

"I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." He didn't face me. I guessed it was because he could bear to put on a fake smile.

"Don't lie to me please," I told him, sitting up straight in my seat. I heard him sniffle.

"Just, please. I don't want you to see how hurt I am." He said, my heart broke for him.

"I don't have to see you, Dream. But you don't have to hide yourself either. I'm here if you need me to listen." I could see his arms tighten around himself.

"He's like my best friend. He's been there since I was two and every weekend and family event-" I heard him stifle back a cry. "He could be dying and I don't even know how to handle it. I don't know what to do,"

"Dream. I know it's hard and I can't tell you that there is a proper way to cope. But sometimes you have to put yourself first, you need to utilize your friends. I am here, you don't even need to say anything. I am here for you, always." Dream turned around. Eyes red and puffy from crying, tears streaming down his face. I reached over and wiped them away with the pad of my thumb. That wasn't something I typically did. He made me do things. Things I wouldn't do before. I ran a hand through his hair, softly massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and hummed. "Don't stop okay? I just want to be able to go to sleep."

"I wouldn't even dare I promise." He smiled a little, and I could tell he was slowly drifting off. "I'm here, I hope I'm enough." He gave me a grin.

"You're perfectly enough." he smiled and I sensed that he was going to say something stupid. "If I put it your way, you're all I need." I practically scowled and pulled my hand away from him. His eyes went wide.

"I say one thing I actually mean and you tease me about it." I turned from him. And he sat up to reach for me. I'll admit that it hurt me just a little. The fact that the moment I had tried to be more than what I was and show affection he makes fun of me for it.

"George." My name rolled perfectly off his tongue. It made me shudder. It was a shame I couldn't do the same to him. I knew I couldn't, he wouldn't feel the same about me. Ever. This small crush I had was going to be over soon. And I wouldn't have to worry about him feeling the same in a little while. "George," he repeated my name. I hugged myself.

"Please don't. Go to sleep, you need it. It's no big deal I promise. Please just go to sleep. This isn't about me, just sleep so we can get going in the morning." I could almost feel him touch me, but I knew that his hand was just hovering over me. It seemed like enough, almost like electricity and he hadn't touched me.

"Okay. Goodnight George."

"Mhm."

...

We were already back on the road by the time I woke up. Dream's eyes were furrowed and focused on the road before him. I yawned a little and stretched. Dream cut me glances while I did so. "George I'm sorry-"

"Really Dream it's fine. I was tired and we'd had a long drive. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." Dream grabbed my hand without even looking at me. Running the pad of his thumb along my knuckles. I looked over at him but he didn't look at me. He gently pulled his hand from mine and put it back on the wheel. My hand felt like it was almost numb, so shocked by that simple little gesture. His way of both apologizing and accepting my own apology. Telling me that it was alright, just a little touch of his hand and I knew exactly what he was saying.

"You're so cute when you blush George," he joked and I shook my head. Laughing, I looked out the window.

"You're such an idiot." I wonder if his face was as red as mine was.


	9. Just Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have a disagreement

The flirting only progressed from there. Dream would grab my hand, tease me with I love yous and was constantly trying to get me to say it back. I was growing irritated at the time if I was being completely honest. It felt so fake, the way he would tell me he loved me. It was all fake in my book. It was a joke, a tease. Something to entertain him while he was driving. I would pity him for now, let him make fun of me all he wanted while on this road trip. Mainly because it kept him distracted from the pain he felt and this was the best I could do at the moment. But then it grew, and every time he would do it, it made me feel hurt. Pained. He didn't really love me, not the way I wanted him to. I didn't want to listen to his music anymore, it was too happy, too much for me. All this smiling I had to keep up with was so much exertion. I didn't know how he did this so often, I didn't want to be fake around him. Act like I was ecstatic. I wanted to be there for him though, so an hour of listening to my own music wouldn't hurt. 

I threw my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Listening to the soft music ringing through my ears. It calmed me. I was tired, and keeping up with Dream was a lot. I loved him, so much. I wanted to be there for him, and I was going to be. I was going to support him through all of this. That is until I felt like he went too far. 

...

"Hello Sappy Nappy," Dream said. "Also you're on speaker, say hello to George."

"Ello George." Sapnap mocked. I smiled. We were taking a break and eating food in a subway parking lot. We were about two hours out from Iowa so we didn't mind stopping for just a few moments. 

"Ello Sapnap!" I said, popping the 'p' in his name with a little more exaggeration than usual. 

"I just wanted to call and make sure that everything was okay, you holding up okay Dream?" Dream took a breath. 

"The best I can be at the moment. My Aunt texted me this morning telling me that he was probably going to be in the hospital for a few months." he had told me that, the moment that he had gotten the text this morning. It was better than what we were expecting and Dream was excited about that. I took a bite of my food and then a drink of my water. Dream looked over at me a let out a small giggle. 

"That's good. Well, I'm here if you need it." Dream was still giving me a weird look, but I tried to focus on Sapnap's voice. It seemed rougher and not as clear as it usually was when we talked over discord and weren't using expensive mics. "Bye Dream." I heard the phone call click to an end. 

"What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked, beginning to be self-conscious. My face was red and I knew that was a fact. Dream leaned over to me, cupped my face, and wiped my lip with his thumb. He leaned in close to my ear. 

"You just had mustard on your face is all." His breath on my skin made me melt. How could he do this to me? Make me fall apart right in front of him like it was nothing. He had gone too far, he knew something I didn't. And it killed me. 

"Dream," I said, softly pushing him away from me. He grinned, a grin I haven't seen before. Like he liked what he saw, it sent butterflies to my stomach. 

"Sorry, sorry." I looked out the window and didn't speak for the rest of the drive. He continued to send me worried glances, and a few times he asked me if I was alright. I responded with a weak nod and a soft, 'mhm'. He knew that something was off but I didn't care. 

We signed in, walked into our hotel room. There were two full-sized beds and a T.V at the foot of them. Dream said that he would wash up, get some sleep, then go see his cousin the next morning. "George," He asked, walking over to his side of the room and placing his bag on the bed. I looked up and made eye contact. "I love you," His tone was soft and warm and it was the type of tone I had never heard him take. I responded with a chuckle and a shake of my head. I could feel his hurt eyes on me. 

"George. Can you at least say it back?" I looked up at him again. 

"Why? I know you're only joking..." Those were the first words I had said to him since earlier today. I wondered if it stung him to hear them as much as it did for me to say them. By his expression, I guessed it did. 

"I can't tell if you're kidding. You know those bits are only for videos. Why won't you say it back?" I could hear the anger rise within him. 

"I already said why dream. Now drop it." I said, just as vicious as he had sounded. 

"I know you're in love with me why won't you just say it?" He yelled at me. And I didn't even notice the tears on my face until Dream's eyes softened. "That wasn't supposed to come out, Im sorry-" I grabbed my phone and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me. 

I couldn't stop the tears as I walked down the hotel steps. Iowa was different, mainly fields and only a city every once in a while. Even their cities were sparse. I guess I could go for a walk, but other than that there wasn't anything else to do. I hadn't brought down my wallet with me, I had only grabbed my phone and I wasn't ready to walk back up there just yet. I contemplated in the hotel lobby for a moment before pushing the doors open and walking into the cold night air.


	10. Never Meant To Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George contemplates how to deal with him and Dream's argument.

It was nearly ten now. I had sat down at a park and cried. Some parents had given me odd looks, but then a small boy walked up to me.

"Why are you crying?" The bundled up boy asked. His cheeks red from the cold, he was about five. Maybe four, by the looks of it.

"Oh... The person I like doesn't like me back. He hates me," I shut my eyes tight. They snapped back open when I felt his tiny hand on my hand.

"I'm sure that he doesn't hate you." His voice was tiny and gentle.

"Are you some love expert?" I joked, he seemed proud.

"Yep! Why do you think I have a boyfriend?" He said cooly, my eyes widened.

"Oh really?" I said laughing.

"Yep! He's my best friend, Dante. He kissed my cheek on the playground yesterday."

"I guess I better take your advice then..."

"You should. Just apologize to that person. I'm sure they would enjoy that..."

"I think he would too," his eyes went wide with excitement. Hearing that I liked boys too made him excited.

"Jason!" What I guessed to be his mother walked over. "I'm sorry was he bothering you?"

"Not at all. He's a smart kid." His mother grinned.

"He is. We came out here to find our cat. My husband found him hiding under the slide so we need to go home okay?" She held out her hand for him to take.

"I was just telling him about Dante." His mother looked over at me, maybe to check if I was being judgemental or not. I gave her a smile and could see the relief in her eyes. The child grabbed her hand and was already distracted. "Come on! I wanna see Flufferson!!" He tried to pull her away.

"That was him and his father's doing. That darn name,"

"You love it, mommy! I know you do!"

"Go catch up with Daddy, I'll be there in a moment." Surprisingly she sat down next to me, I looked over at her.

"I'm sure my son was helpful. He always is, he can even cheer me up when I need it. but can ask what's bothering you?"

"I'm in love with my best friend. And he knew about it. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same, he looked disgusted with me." The woman sighed and fiddled with her hands.

"Sometimes we mask the feelings we have. Mainly because we think that they never feel the same. Sometimes they do that also. What you have to understand is that you never know if you don't try. And if you fail, which I'm sorry that is always a possibility, you have to remember the good times. Did he treat you any differently during the time you suspect he knew?"

"No he didn't."

"Do you want to lose him as a friend?"

"Of course not. I need him in my life, he's all I need in my life."

"Then try. Just try that's all I can tell you." She gave my hand a squeeze and walked over to her husband. She gave him a quick kiss and gave the cat in his arms a scratch on the head. That boy gave me a grin, then raced his mom to the car.

...

I pulled the key from my back pocket and opened the door. I could hear the shower running and the bathroom light was on. I didn't to be up when he got out of the bathroom. I slid under the covers of my bed and pulled the comforter up to and over my head. My eyes were droopy but I didn't want to sleep. 

My heart dropped when I heard the shower turn off, then a few minutes later the door opened. I could tell he was staring at me, looking at me from the door frame. I froze, unable to move. He silently got into bed without a word, I could sense he was staring at me. So I turned around and faced him, his eyes looked even more yellow in the dark. They almost seemed to glow. 

"George," I shut my eyes tight, but his eyes didn't leave my face. 

"You were right Dream." I sniffled, tears falling from my eyes. "I am so in love with you, and I don't know how to handle it. I can't even stand seeing you hurt, and I know that you are probably disgusted but-" My mind went back to what that kind mother had said to me, and that boy. I had to try. "You aren't disgusted, right?" I glanced at him and his eyes were soft. He rose from the bed and walked over to me. 

"Not in a million years George. I would never be disgusted." I was sitting up to, my weight resting solely on my palms. I felt like I was going to collapse when he inched closer to me. 

"I know I shouldn't love you. That it's not fair to you, that has to be so much pressure knowing that your best friend is into you," I wiped the tears falling from my face, and put my head in my hands. I jumped a little when Dream pulled me close to him, guiding my chin upward so I could meet his gaze. 

"George," I searched his face. Checking for that playful grin he usually had. 

"Please don't be teasing me again, my heart can't take that," I said avoiding his gaze, he pulled me back. 

"I teased you because I wanted to make sure you liked me. I wanted to know if I was right before I..." 

"Before you what?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. He opened his lips to speak but no words came out, instead, I felt him crash his lips against mine. Cupping my face and wiping my tears with one hand, and lacing his fingers through my hair with the other. I could feel that stupid grin with his lips against mine. I melted, almost falling over at his touch, thank God I wasn't standing, or else I would have buckled to the floor right then and there. He gripped my waist and pulled me to him, he was still standing and I had to stretch to meet his lips. I wrapped my legs around him, slithered my arms around his neck. I wanted him close, as close as possible. Just in case this was just a repeat from the dream I had last time. He pulled away, gasping for breath, I did the same. He rested his forehead on mine, smiling. The one I loved. That real smile. 

"I love you so damn much George," His breath was warm on my skin and I fell apart. 

"It's so hard to really know that when all you do is tease me." 

"I really do, I love you so much. I am so sorry that I hurt you." I gripped his shirt between my fingers. 

"How did you even know that I loved you?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath. 

"You sleep talk George. I heard the things you were saying that night you slept in my room..." He looked at me, my eyes widened and I burst into laughter. 

"I hate you," I couldn't hold back the laughs. 

"You love me," he said. 

"I do. I do love you," I felt his lips meet mine again, soft and slow but still overflowing with passion. He eased me onto my back and hovered over me. Kissing me even deeper now, I couldn't help the small moan that slipped from my mouth when he bit my lip. I pulled away for a moment and he looked at me concerned, "Is this what you meant when you said crossing boundaries?" I asked, he just rolled his eyes. 

"You aren't crossing any lines. I don't think they're even is a line when it comes to you," I pulled him back to me. It was him, I was touching him. Holding him. I loved him. He was all I ever wanted, all I needed. He was perfect. 

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He said, I smiled. And kissed away the tears on his cheeks. So overwhelmingly happy, we both were. So ecstatic that I was feeling every emotion at once. Anger for not kissing him sooner, sadness that he was still in so much pain, happiness that I could be there for him when he needed it. 

"And you are just as breathtaking." 

I fell asleep in his arms that night. 

... 

Five minutes away from the hospital was all we had left. I could see him tense behind the wheel. I grabbed his free hand and traced circles on the back of it. I could see him breathe out in relief. "Will you come in with me? I don't know if I can do that alone..." 

"Of course," I said. We went in together. We had asked a few questions when he was expecting to wake up, and how long he would be in the hospital. Dream yelped for Joy when he saw his eyes flutter open. 

"Oh my God you're okay, Ben!" His cousin choked out a laugh. 

"I'm hanging in there, Jesus, I feel loopy..." He said his eyes were barely opened, but somehow he was able to make me out. 

"You seem familiar" I froze. His eyes barely looked down at our hands, he gave us a weak smile. 

"So you finally got him huh Dream? Is this the British boy you're constantly gushing over?" Dream's face went red. 

"This is isn't about us Ben. It's about you," 

"Nah, this is huge! You've been into him for months! I told you, you liked him. He was just in denial," He whispered the last part to me. "You didn't believe me, 'He's just my best friend' you would say. They always just say they're homies..." He narrowed his eyes as much as he could without fully closing them. I laughed and so did Dream. He was really drugged up, but later Dream said that it was true. That he's been into me for months. That never left my brain, and it never failed to make me smile. 

I tightened my grip on Dream's hands. And he gave me a smile, then a peck on the cheek. 

"I love you," He whispered. 

"I love you too."


End file.
